opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/The Greek Warrior VS The Mountain
Some blood splatters, and three deafening sounds echo. We find Cello,the largest man in The Force, easily standing at two and a half meters, and with shoulders broad enough to hug five men, throwing a punch. The fist connects with a haki-imbued shield, held by the Greek Warrior, Socrates. He is wearing some typical Spartan armor, holding a shield with his left arm, and wielding a longsword with his other. Socrates tries to slash Cello's head, but the blade only manages to leave a scratch on the man, even though Socrates' swing hit perfectly. Socrates: They don't call you the sturdiest man in the planet for nothing... Cello: It suprises me that, no matter my sturdiness, you've already put three scratches on me... We take a closer look, and see that on his palm, on his left shoulder, and on his bald head, three superficial wounds exist. Cello: To think that in this war I would come across a man that would hold such power... How come you are not standing side to side with your cousin, as one of the strongest? Socrates takes a step back, and closes his eyes. Pantheon. From all over his body, a beautifull, bright blue and green flame is emmited. It dances vividly, enveloping the man who wishes it to exist. Socrates: I, like Jason, Uncle George, that guy Atazard who apparently came back from the dead, and a few of the Gods am one of the last survivors of our civilisation... Socrates takes a look at his shield, which portrays many scenes from the Greek Mythology on it. Socrates: However, unlike them, I have not been tasked with immposible tasks from the very start... The Gods are Gods, their very existance is devoted to bringing balance... I did not know that Atazard was still alive, and well... Jason was always given the most immpossible quests, ever since we were kids... Socrates' flame now erupts all around him, as he charges at Cello. Socrates: SO I REALIZED THAT IT IS MY DUTY TO SURVIVE AND GUARD OUR HERIETAGE, NO MATTER WHAT! FOR THAT, I TRAIN EVERY DAY, TO ATTAIN POWER! Socrates appears infront of Cello, and his sword manages to crash down on the man's clavicle... A huge sound is made as metal clashes with bone as hard as steel, but it seems Cello does not make it out of the clash inwounded. Socrates: If, however, something gets in his way, I will be there to slash it away. His job is the most noble one, worth sacrificing even a whole civilasation... For trying to stop that dream halfway through, I resent Owari. Cello: A noble cause, then... I deem you worthy of respect for your ideology and your power..., However, I have something I, too must preserve... My survival. Cello grabs the blade that was still resting on his collarbone, and doesn't let go. He then starts attacking Socrates with his other hand, again and again. There will be no flashy techniques in this type of fight... It is a fight of men, a fight of Haki, and a fight of martial arts... Socrates finds the strenght to pull the sword from Cello's grip, but it doesn't do much damage... His shield is already in a pretty bad shape. The greek man then focuses his Pantheon's speciality in the God Power of Ares, giving him an even bigger power boost. With that boost, he takes a leap, and appears high above Cello. Αψίδα του Ολύμπου. (Olympus' Arch) He releases a huge flying slash, that manages to hit ever part of Cello's haki-imbued body. The slash keeps going, cutting up the ground, reaching almost the core of the island itself... Cello: kind of riddiculous strenght is this?! Owari outside that Soul mode doesn't even come close! Socrates, before he even lands, puts his shield between him and his opponent. Cello looks at him, and then swings both his arms at him, generating enough force to send the clouds above them flying. Cello: You must be dealt with... Now. You are too dangerous, Greek Warrior Socrates. Socrates: The same words the Goverment used. That is why we were all murdered, because you all feared us... Socrates, who was blown away by Cello's swing, lands, and then quickly dashes, reapearing infront of his enemy. He swings his sword a few times, and the sound of his steel weapon clashing with Cello's arms makes them both cringe from the loudness. The fight goes on for several minutes, and in every clash, Socrates manages to claim more and more wounds on Cello's body, while Cello puts heavy damage on the shield, finally breaking it, and then proceeding to punch Socrates in the body a few times. Blood gushes out of Socrates' mouth, but at that moment, he simply looks at Cello, and thrusts his sword... Blood is seen flowing from skin... Socrates' weapon missed Cello's throat by a hair's width, and if it had hit, it packed so much power it would have surely ended his life. Cello: long has it been... since I felt the grim reaper's breath on my neck? Cello attacks again, four amazingly heavy punches, each with enough power to crush mountains... Socrates contais the impact with his body, but is pushed back... гора (Mountain in Russian). Cello unleashes one of his few named moves, a weird way to throw a fist he was once tought by an old man. The fist makes contact with Socrates' sword, but the force is so huge it simply sends him flying... Pantheon: Ηermes! A pair of golden wings mommentarily appear on Socrate's back, and he gains the speed of the Messenger of the Gods. He instantly appears infront of Cello, and uses the force he has gained from the dash, to excute this technique. Ηλύσια ( Ilisia - The corresponding part of Heaven in Greek mythology) Socrates thrusts his blade with all of his power at Cello... His pantheon erupts, covering almost half of the battlefield right now... The sword goes through Cello, and then Socrates manages to do the immposible once again... He lifts Cello, forcing every muscle in his body to go beyond, and then throws the stunned Cello with all of his might towards the sea... Cello, who was too stunned to move, crashes on the ocean, and huge waves are raised... Socrates falls on the flour, exausted... Socrates: Rest... Cello. I hope your death will be swi... ---- Cello is seen sinking... Cello: was... the heaviest I've ever lifted? His mind runs back to a day he lifted an entire island, and the closes his eyes... Cello: Time to surpass myself... In order to survive. ---- Socrates' sentence is cut short, as he witnesses a huge hole being instantly created in the sea... The water leaves a huge part of the sea, leaving onlt a small spot in the middle, like the eye of a typhoon, water less... There, Cello stands. Cello remains silent as he places his hands on the soil... Континент Перерыв. (Continent Break). Cello digs his hands deep into the earth, and the simply... Lifts. ---- Everyone on the battlefield is left stunned... The night sky's starts are all overshadowed, covered by a veil... Any sound has been dominated by the sound of something rising, and whoever realized what happened almost got a heart attack... Even Magnus and Owari, without stopping their deadly exchanges of attacks, realize that they are in deep shit, since blockign that wound mean that they leave a huge opening to the other... All the fighters in the war think about facing the meance, but their opponents do not let them... As such, the island is left defendless against a piece of the earth the size of a few large islands combined, that is falling towards them, spelling imminent death. Socrates, the only man on the island not fighting, takes a good look at it... He closes his eyes, and his life flashes in a single thought... Everything ends with one image... Jason standing up to the One God. Socrates: Shoulder it, Jason. Shoulder our legacy... I might not be there tommorow to safeguard it. I leave this world to you... For if I do not act, there will be no world for you tommorow. Every single man on the island notices that the soil around them starts shaking... From the center of the island, a dense aura can be felt, and the ground starts steaming... Green and Blue vapor is emmited from the ground, and it slowly gathers towards the center... Magnus: What are you doing... Socrates? George: Is he serious? ---- A scene is shown of the huge piece of rock, coming down... After that, we see a pair of feet, leaving the ground... With them, a trail of flames. Socrates appears high in the sky, with his sword in hand, and his eyes closed... Socrates: Even if the whole world would be against me... I will not bow. He lifts his sword right as all forces on his body becomes zero... and sighs. 'ΟΛΥΜΠΟΣ!!! (Olympus...) ---- A huge sound is heard, and then absolute silence... A shockwave of epic proportions spreads, creating titanic waves in the sea and sending all clouds far away... A crash sound echoes throughout the whole world, louder than the loudest volcano... And then, a small, fallign sound... The body of a man, crashing on the ground... We see the series of events that transpired... Socrates swung his sword with all his might, and his pantheon flame covered the continent sized rock... it then pushed, and as the Pantheon solidified, it sent the mountain flying back to the sea it came from... Socrates is seen, on the ground, passed out, but with a smile on his face... On one of the island's shores, Cello is also lying down, with his arms ravaged and broken... The mountain fell back on him, along with the waves, and finally, a man worthy enough to break him was found... ' Category:Blog posts